Voodoo Dolls
by Christine-xO
Summary: When Harkat and Darren find voodoo dolls inside vampire mountain how much caos can they make before being caught? WooHoo it works now Harrah! Next Chapter is up 4 all those who waited.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Darren was having a really odd day. When he was rummaging through boxes inside Vampire Mountain he came across some stitched together rag dolls which looked strangely similar to his friends. He just thought they were random dolls but when he showed Harkat he realised that on the side of the box in large print was VOODOO DOLLS packet 101. He looked at Harkat and they shared a wicked grin. They could have a lot of fun with these dolls…!!!


	2. Chapter 1

After a long examination of the dolls, trying to work out how they work and what to do with them Harkat got an idea for the Gavner doll. When he told Darren what he thought they should do Darren laughed hysterically and they got down to their mischievous plans.

Inside the Hall of Khledon Lurt many vampires were gathered. This is where Harkat and Darren planned to get him.

"OK, do we know what pair he's wearing?" asked Darren scanning the hall he could watch Gavner without being caught. They had a great view of their first victim from their seats that were situated in a small corner.

"It doesn't really matter it'll still be embarrassing and if he's got the yellow ones on then that's a bonus," Harkat says to Darren.

"True," Darren sighs. "But it would just be so funny"

Gavner sits at a table with a load of vampires including Kurda and Vanez. Arra was also nearby talking to Mika Ver Leth. Gavner stands up and starts to walk towards another crowd of vampires.

Darren picks up the voodoo doll that resembles Gavner and pulls down the little grey trousers. The doll has only material under its bottoms but Gavner isn't so lucky.

He nearly trips up when his trousers drop to his ankles but he steadies himself. Everyone is in stunned silence which is broken by Arra. "Oh. My. God!!!" Everyone then starts laughing at the general Gavner Purl who stands in the middle of the hall with his trousers down on the floor wearing yellow boxers with pink elephants.

Darren turns to Harkat with tears in the corner of his eyes. "How long do you think it'll take for him to live this one down?"

Please R&R. Should I carry on? I have some more ideas but I want to know what you guys think. My friends helped me with this so thank you Erin, Robbie and Callum.


	3. Chapter 2 pt 1

I have realised I haven't been putting up disclaimers- oops!- so here it is:

Disclaimer: sadly the Darren Shan series isn't mine oh and neither is Punk'd even though that would be so cool I could make Ashton present with his top off or something but that's beside the point!

This is just a temporary chapter if you think its good I'll carry on with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harkat and Darren sit in one of the halls of sport thinking up their plans for their next victim. They'd like to try one on Mr Crepsley but they can't think of anything. And because yesterdays was so fabulous it was hard to think up one to top that.

"Man, it would just be the best to get Mr Crepsley!" exclaims Darren.

"It's going… to be tough… to get him but… their must be something." Harkat sighed. "We should ask… around to see if… he has any… weaknesses."

"I could kick him in the nuts that's any mans weakness!" Darren says liking his evil plan.

"No. We can't do that. That isn't funny… that's cruel!" Harkat tells him quickly adding, "Well, maybe a bit… funny." They get up to leave when Darren spots Mr Crepsley. He nearly shouts to say hi but he then spots next to him a very P.O.'d Arra Sails arguing with him. A crowd has gathered around them waiting 4 it to turn into a fight. Amongst the vampires stands Vanez looking worried. The way their arguing if it does turn violent one of his friends will die!

'Probably Larten because Arra just needs to give him a look and he goes weak!' Vanez thinks.

Darren and Harkat reach him and start watching the quarrelling pair. "What's up with them two?" asks Darren.

"I can't remember why their arguing but they've been like this for ages!" says Vanez.

"I thought they… were still in… love but it… doesn't look like… that now," Harkat sighs.

"Oh I think they are but they're having a minor set back," Vanez says and adds "Anyway make up sex is usually the best kind!" Darren looks disgusted at the thought.

"Shouldn't we break it up before it gets physical?" Asks Harkat.

"Eww!!!" Darren takes physical in another way.

"Not that physical." Harkat says "Ehh Darren? I think we… should play cupid."

Well what do you think? Should I carry on with this story line or scrap it and start the chapter again? Please R&R. Tina x

Thanks to my friends again luv ya ;)


	4. Chapter 2 pt 2

Here's the next part of chapter 2 hope you like it. Sorry I never updated sooner but I have writers block and I'm trying to do my best with this story so here is the result of that.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Saga of Darren Shan Mr Shan does. Anyway if I did it wouldn't be called The Saga of Darren Shan it would be The Saga of Tina Pollo or something. Well anyhoo enough of my ramblings and on with the story…

When Darren returns with the dolls Vanez looks at him strangely then his eyes widen with realisation "Are they…Is that… What are you…?"

"Yes, they are voodoo dolls. Yes, it is Mr Crepsley and Arra and I am gonna erm… tell them something they should all ready know." Darren answers.

"How? Aren't they for sticking pins in 'cause I don't see how that tells anyone anything." Vanez asks a bit confused with the whole thing.

"You don't just have to put pins in them, although that would be fun…" Darren drifts off then snaps back. "Do you think Gavner's trousers just fell down like that?"

"That was you two?" They nod and Vanez bursts out laughing hysterically and everyone turns to look at him. He goes a dark shade of pink and stops laughing. "So what's your plan for those two?" He nods towards Arra and Mr Crepsley.

"Watch."

Arra and Mr. Crepsley are still in heated argument 'which is about to get even hotter' thinks Darren with a smile. When Mr Crepsley suddenly doubles over in pain.

"I think you… got him… too hard." Harkat says looking at Mr Crepsley. "And a bit lower than the stomach."

"Oh my god. Larten are ok? What was that?" Arra asks now worried, forgetting what they were arguing about.

"Ow!" Is all Mr Crepsley manages to get out. He looks up and sees Arra kneeling down beside him scared and worried. They look at each other for a long time which is broken when Arra leans forward and kisses him. Mr Crepsley doesn't resist and they both get a little lost in the moment.

Darren did make them kiss but not for this long and Harkat Vanez and him were all just as shocked as every other vampire who witnessed it.

Arra is the first to pull away when she realises everyone staring at her and Mr Crepsley. Both of them go bright red and get up and leave through different doors.

Well what does everyone think? I hope it met your expectations please leave a review.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I love you all especially the following:

Bluemoon4Sphinx- my first review and you left me another two thnx!

Spirochick39- thank you for your three reviews as well.

Darth Vyper- I liked your idea too the 'compromising position' 

Darkened Harmony- you have written cool stories and I am so glad you like mine XD

Tina x


	5. the inbetweeny bit

Disclaimer: I didn't own it the last few times and I still don't own it!!!

This one is just a short one to lead you on to chapter 3 it's not really funny but I like it. It doesn't have any voodoo in it but that is to come in the next bit. Hope you like. Tina x

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

Darren had to get out on his own he needed to think of another great idea for a prank on his friends but nothing was coming to him. He was walking around the mountain through all the winding tunnels waiting for his time to go to the Hall of Princes. He had brought along the dolls of the three Princes so he could make them do something funny if they make him do something horrible. He was thinking up some plans which were ok but not as good as the last two- Gavner still hadn't come out of his room and Kurda was the only person aloud in except Larten had been in once to laugh at him and the one yesterday was just genius! Arra and Larten had avoided each other since their little kiss.

Darren was almost about to head back to his cell when he heard a woman's voice- Arra no doubt- having a whispered discussion with someone. 'Yes! They've finally gotten back together,' Darren thought but then the other person spoke and it was his mentor's voice but someone else's. He recognized it but couldn't place it.

"Arra, I thought you were over Larten." The other person said.

"I am!" Said Arra almost convincing her self that that was true. "I don't know what that was I just kissed him. I don't know what made me do it but I certainly didn't do it myself! Mika, do you trust me or are we going to have the discussion on how Larten and I are in the past?" Darren nearly gasped out loud when he heard who Arra was talking to- Mika. And it didn't seem like an ordinary friendly conversation, he seemed mad that she had kissed Larten.

"Of course I trust you. It's just well… he was the love of your life, part of you always belongs to him." Mika sighed. Darren peeped round the corner so he could see them. Mika was standing with his hands around her waist and she was stroking his arms, they were looking deep into each others eyes. It made Darren mad that Arra was looking at Mika in the same way she had done with Larten. But she hadn't betrayed Larten it wasn't as if she was cheating on him or anything, they were history. "I don't see why we have to hide our relationship, if you're over him then why can't we tell him. You are over him right?"

This time Arra couldn't answer, she just looked down at the floor. She let go of his arms and he reluctantly let go of her. She stood there a moment trying to find out who it was she wanted. Mika- sexy, powerful, amazing in bed!!! Larten- he was _him,_ the one she longed to be with. But she couldn't make the decision. If she chose Mika and they broke up it wouldn't hit her as hard but if she chose Larten and that went wrong… could she go through that heart ache again? Should she play it safe and chose Mika or take a risk and go with the man she really wanted to be with? She didn't need to stress over it too much because Darren and his voodoo dolls were going to help her decide…


End file.
